Friends newold
by Darkfire104
Summary: Charlie is sick and tired of being treated the way she is by her" friends". She starts ignoring them and is about to leave Mystic Falls when a certain original catches her eye. Will she find love? Will she ever be able to leave mystic falls?


**This doesn't really follow the VD plot but hope you like it. There might move spelling and grammar errors so sorry about those.**

* * *

Friends. Their supposed to be there for you and help you through your troubles. This never really happens for me. Even when I was human my "friends" would only come to me when they needEd something. It still happens now, but the only difference is the things they ask are more life threatening. Ever since I moved to this town of Mystic Falls I have almost died every day because of the friends I made here. It only got worse when the Originals came to town. I have been hiding out in my house all week and no one seems to notice. The only reason I am out now is because of the ball the Originals are holding. It's time to see if my so called "friends" want anything else from me.

* * *

I walked up the steps of the mansion in my blood red dress that had a full skirt. My dark brown hair up out of my face and I had on light make up. I walked through the door and everyone turned to look at me. my cheeks turned a light pink and I walked over to one of the waiters and grabbed a glass." Where have you been?" Damon asked as he came up and grabbed my arm." why? What do you need from me this time?" I asked.

" Well our lovely Elena has decided she wants to talk to mommy original." He said taking my drink and drinking it.

" Well you have fun with that because I'm not helping you. So bye." I said and walked off. I'm just done with everybody wanting something from me. I walked over and grabbed another drink." I don't believe we have met." A British voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw one of the Originals." AndI would like to keep it that way." I said and walked away.

" Come on love don't be like that." He said blocking my way." Why don't you try and find a different blood bag." I said and tried to walk away but he blocked me again." Why would I do that when I have one that will never run out. Pulse I think things with sharp tongs." He said smirking." Now what's your name love?" He asked

" Charlie. How about you love" I said mocking him." Kol Michalson." He said and kissed the knuckles on my hand.

" Can I have everyone's attention please." Elijah said. He started talking about a dance that I wished to avoid was going to start. I tried to get as far w away from the ball room as possible but Kol stopped me." may I have this dance?" He asked and I reluctantly nodded. He pulled me into the ball room and started dancing. I looked down so I didn't step on his feet." Look up darling." He said. I looked up and stared into his brown eyes that seemed endless. When it was time to switching was flung into someone's chest. I looked up and saw Elijah." Good to see you Elijah." I said.

" You to ." He said.

" Elijah I told you to call me Charlie." I said smiling a little.

" Ah yes I am sorry. So how are things with you and Elena. Last time I was with you it didn't seem to be going well." He said looking me in the eye." if your wondering if I'm helping her still then no I'm not. I'm actually thinking about leaving." I said but before he could answer I was flung back to Kol .

" Your leaving darling." He said

" yes I am. I don't think I can take this town anymore." I said. When the music stopped I walked off to get some fresh air. I sat on a bench in the gardens and stared into the forest. I can remember when I was still human and when I played in the woods with my family.

* * *

_I laughed as my father and my two brothers were behind me as we explored a trail we found." Come on." I called to them. I kept walking and soon came to a clearing that had a chimney in it." Daddy look." I called to him. When they caught up we looked around and found ruble from a house." Someone must of lived here." He said. As he continued to look at it i went and found a tree to climb. I started climbing and I was almost to the top when I herd my brothers wrestling down near the tree." Come on you three time to go." Daddy called. I climbed back down the tree and ran to them." Who do think lived there?" I asked curiously." I don't know." He said. We continued to walk Ian's were almost out of the trail when we heard a growl. We turned around and saw two wolves behind us." Charlie take your brothers and get to the car." he said. I slowly picked my youngest brother up and stepped back slowly." I love three now run." He said. I turned back around and ran with my brother to the car. We got in and locked the doors._ _that was the last time we ever saw are dad."_

* * *

A bang shook me out of my thoughts. I got up to see where it came from and saw Damon on top of Kol and snapping his neck." are you crazy." Stefan said to him." Maybe a little." Damon said. I don't no why I did what I did next but I ran with my speed to Damon and snapped his neck before he could move again.

" Charlie what is wrong with you." Elena yelled at me. I rolled my eyes." Elena why don't you go f*** yourself." I said and walked away from the house. Elena was starting to get on my nerves. She was just turning into another Katherine.


End file.
